


You Gotta Be Starving For It

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike tests McCoy's limits with a little help from Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Be Starving For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written for [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[**heeroluva**](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/) for Five Acts, Round Five.Beta'd by [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[**redandglenda**](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/)

“I’m not—“ McCoy gasped. He tried again. “It’s not—“ But he wasn’t certain what he meant to say. _I’m not your sex toy_ , or _it’s not going to fit_ , or perhaps _if you stop I might die_.

Kirk stilled with his fingers jammed into McCoy alongside Pike’s cock. Pike tightened his grip on McCoy’s hip with one hand, and with the other he tugged McCoy down by the neck to whisper, “You still want this?”

And okay, yes, when Pike had asked him, he’d been silent a full minute just imagining Jim Kirk in their bed before croaking out, “I’d consider it.” That had been less than twelve hours ago.

“We can do something else,” Pike said. “Or take a break.”

“No, no, no,” McCoy said. “Not—Fuck. No.”

Pike squeezed McCoy’s neck gently and pulled him down for a kiss. “Stubborn,” he muttered into McCoy’s mouth.

“I think greedy is the word you’re looking for, Chris,” Kirk said. He laved his tongue up McCoy’s spine, chasing drops of sweat. “You should see how he looks from here, split open on your cock. It’s a good look for him.”

“Him is right here,” McCoy growled.

“And looking gorgeous,” Kirk said. He planted one last kiss at the base of McCoy’s spine. “Now breathe.”

“I—“ McCoy began, but his mouth fell open and his words stopped when Kirk resumed scissoring his fingers inside McCoy. He breathed.

Beneath McCoy, Pike’s eyes went glassy. “Damn,” he gritted out.

“This might be a tight fit,” Kirk said, and his low laughter shook all three of them.

“Get on with it, Kirk,” Pike snapped.

“Yes, sir.” Kirk drew his fingers out and angled his hips forward to slide his cock along Pike’s where it plugged into McCoy’s ass.

When he pushed forward, McCoy clutched tightly at Pike’s arms. “Umph,” he said emphatically.

“I got this,” Kirk said. He feinted forward, pulled back a bit, then pushed forward again slowly, inexorably, plowing McCoy open so completely he thought there might not be room for his heart inside his body for much longer. Surely something within him was about to be destroyed.

“Relax,” Pike said, and petted his hands down McCoy’s sides to gentle him. He sounded a bit breathless himself.

McCoy dropped his head down onto Pike’s shoulder and gulped in air.

“Okay,” Kirk said once he’d stopped moving. “Okay, good. Okay.”

They stayed locked together like that, unmoving, completely entangled, as arousal welled up in a steady stream to chase away the last of McCoy’s inhibitions.

“Damnit,” McCoy said at last. He pushed his hips back, which prompted gasps of mingled alarm and ecstasy from the other two men. “Do something,” he demanded. “Move!”

Kirk rocked forward, pressing McCoy further against Pike. McCoy’s leaking cock, trapped between their bellies, throbbed in time with his pulse.

“This might be,” Kirk panted against the back of McCoy’s neck,” a short trip.”

“Keep moving,” Pike ordered.

Kirk bucked against them, sending all of them clutching at each other and writhing. A few more haphazard, desperate bucks, and a squeeze from Pike’s hand around his cock, and McCoy was shouting out his orgasm, wrapped in the strong embrace of his lovers.

Kirk pulled out, leaving McCoy feeling strangely vacant, until he felt Kirk manhandling him upright. Kirk grabbed him around the chest and aimed a hard slap at McCoy’s ass. “Go on,” he said. With Kirk’s help, he managed to fuck himself on Pike’s cock, which slid easily inside him.

“Come on, Chris,” Kirk said. His mouth was close enough to McCoy’s ear to feel the damp heat of his breath. “Fill him up. I want to see your come dripping out of his stretched hole.”

McCoy gave an unsteady groan, and his spent cock twitched.

“He wants it too,” Kirk said. “Go on, give it to him.” He slid clever fingers down the curve of McCoy’s ass and inside, to stretch the ring of muscle alongside Pike’s cock.

Pike pulled McCoy’s hips down hard, plowing in to the hilt, and Kirk held McCoy steady while Pike emptied himself into McCoy. As soon as Kirk let go, McCoy slumped forward against Pike, boneless and spent. McCoy heard the flesh-on-flesh sound of Kirk taking himself in hand, and then felt warm come splatter against his aching ass and his thighs.

Kirk pitched forward next to them. McCoy disentangled himself from Pike and crawled over to plant himself face-down on the covers between the other two. They all lay still as their ragged breathing came down from its peak.

Kirk’s hand wandered to McCoy’s ass. His pushed two fingers into the stretched hole, and ran them around the rim. “So that was a good first step,” Kirk said.

“Huh?” McCoy didn’t have the energy to raise his head, but he did manage to crack one eye open to see the thoughtful look on Kirk’s face.

“Fairly successful,” Pike said. “For a start.”

McCoy shifted to look at him, both eyes open now.

“I’ll bet he can take more, next time,” Kirk said.

Pike’s hand slid over McCoy’s ass, and he teased two fingers inside to tangle with Kirk’s. “We’ll have to do some thorough testing.”

McCoy groaned low, and this time when he opened his eyes, Pike was watching him carefully. “If you don’t want—“

“Yes,” McCoy said. He wasn’t sure what he meant, exactly: something along the lines of _yes, I want you both inside me again, immediately_ , or _yes, I want you to be the ones to find out how much I can take_ , or _yes, please give me what I need_. In the end, he imagined Pike and Kirk got the idea. “Just yes.”


End file.
